An active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel is far superior to a thin-film technology liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) in picture quality, efficiency and cost. As for the display efficiency, the response speed of the AMOLED is faster, the contrast of the AMOLED is higher and the viewing angle of the AMOLED is broader. In addition, the AMOLED has a feature of self-luminous, whereby no backlight source is needed and the AMOLED can be lighter, thinner and more energy efficient than the TFT. Therefore, the AMOLED is referred to as the next generation of display technology.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, an AMOLED panel 100 includes: a substrate 101 and a plurality of pixels 102 formed on the substrate 101. The pixel 102 includes a red organic light emitting diode 1021, a green organic light emitting diode 1022 and a blue organic light emitting diode 1023. In general, the areas of the red organic light emitting diode 1021, the green organic light emitting diode 1022 and the blue organic light emitting diode 1023 are equal. However, the lifetime of the blue organic light emitting diode is typically shorter, as shown in FIG. 2, because the lifetime of the blue organic light emitting diode has stronger dependency with the current density thereof. The greater the current density is, the shorter the lifetime of the blue organic light emitting diode is, while the smaller the current density is, the longer the lifetime of the blue organic light emitting diode is, as shown in FIG. 3. In order to prolong the lifetime of the blue organic light emitting diode, the blue organic light emitting diode 1023 having large bottom area is typically manufactured and the current density thereof is reduced to prolong the lifetime of the blue organic light emitting diode such that the service life of the whole AMOLED is prolonged.
However, as shown in FIG. 4, in the case where the bottom area of the blue organic light emitting diode is increased, the area of the whole pixel tube 102 is also increased, causing the resolution of the whole AMOLED panel to be reduced. That is, the prolonging of the service life of the AMOLED is at the expense of compromising the resolution of the AMOLED panel.